The present invention relates generally to the field of processing photographic films and, more particularly, to the processing of such films through automatic developing machinery.
As explained in the above-identified prior copending application and issued patent, there are problems in such film processing, attributable to the tendency of the film to curl. This causes the film to hang up on, or wrap around the rollers, or roller-like members which are typically used in such developing machines to transport the film through the machine. This interrupts the passage of the film through the machine, causing such serious problems as jam-ups, machine down-time and damage to the films.
The widely used technique for dealing with these problems involved attaching a separate, straight "leader" to the leading end of the film itself. This separate leader was relied on to guide the film through the developing machine without encountering the difficulties stemming from the film's own curl. However, this technique suffered from serious disadvantages of its own, which are also detailed in the above-mentioned copending application and issued patent.
The leader attaching and detaching operations are time-consuming and burdensome, the leaders can become unintentionally detached inside the machine, the joint between leader and film is a source of trouble, and so forth.
To overcome all of these problems--at one stroke--the above-identified copending application and issued patent teach the use of a novel technique which dispenses with the leader and yet retains all of its desirable attributes in terms of overcoming the ill effects of film curl.
This novel technique involves imparting physical deformations to that end portion of the film which is to lead the film through the developing machine. These deformations are of such a character that this end portion no longer has a tendency to curl, but rather is straight and has a tendency to remain straight even while the film passes through the developing machine. By so doing, there are overcome the problems of curl but without introducing the problems caused by separate leaders.
Also, stickers with identifying numerals sometimes referred to as "twin check" labels can be firmly affixed to the film while it is being deformed.